Valentine Tales
by Gabriel-San
Summary: Two of three stories of love and tender sweetness (Somi, Palshiro, Gabugato)
1. No regrets

Come on, you knew this was coming. My big thing is cute romance and it shows. Of course I'm gonna do something special for Valentines Day. Actually three special things. Nothing too big, mind you. Short little cute stuff, of course, I only have four days apiece with these things, so I have to cut a few corners somewhere. I hope they're up to my usual standards. Oh yes, and this particular story is a shoujo-ai, that means a girl in love with a girl. Specifically Sora and Mimi.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters involved in this work, and am borrowing them only for the purposes of entertainment. I make no claim of copyright in any way, shape or form.

How do you like my writing? Comment at DeMachina@cs.com Flamers: Get a life, please. MSTers: Why in the world would you? Regular R&R: Please do! I encourage it.

**Valentine Tales**

Part One: No regrets

By: Gabriel

"I can't believe you can't come and visit me this year. That's so unfair. You got to come to Japan last summer." Sora held her voice just a step above whiney, her phone tight against her ear.

"I know! I begged my parents to let me go but they just kept saying I couldn't. I really want to see you, Sora!" Mimi didn't even bother to try and sound normal. She whined openly into her phone.

Sora could just picture Mimi, pink hair done up in the latest American style, that cute pouting look on her perfect face, light touches of makeup accenting her delicate features. God how she missed her. "I really want to see you too, Mimi. It's so hard to go on sometimes, knowing you're practically on the other side of the world. One short season a year is such a small amount of time together... And we won't even get that this year. Mimi, is it because... of me?"

"No!" Mimi shouted into the phone unintentionally, her way of emphasizing her point and setting Sora's mind at ease. "They don't know. I just can't tell them, Sora. You know that they'd just go crazy if I did." She remembered the times she'd dropped hints, talking about homosexuality and lesbians in general. They had gotten up in arms and screamed about perversion. Mimi couldn't say a word about Sora.

"You know that my mother knows and she's always glad to see you. Maybe she could convince them to let you come."

"I wish it were that easy. They're very inflexible about this and I don't know why. It doesn't matter anymore. Now that I know I can't go I have no reason to even think about the summer. It's going to be a long, boring time."

"Yea... Remember last year, when we went dancing together?"

"That loud little club with all the flashing lights and smoke? I remember. Someone tore that brand new dress that I wore just for you."

"We made up for that very well, didn't we? I mean, you weren't complaining about your dress once we got home..."

"Sora! Come on, not on the phone..."

Sora could picture a cute little blush running under Mimi's eyes and over the bridge of her nose, making her look very innocent and sweet. "I'm sorry, Mimi. I mean, it did leave a big impression on me."

"You say that about every time we ever... You know..."

"Are you saying they're not special?"

"Not at all! I'm just saying that we should talk about that another time, like online. It'd be safer and cheaper than talking like this."

"You're right. Maybe we should get off the phone. It must be costing you a bundle to just talk to little ol' me."

Mimi giggled lightly, caressing her phone like it was actually a part of Sora. "It's worth every dollar. I'll talk to you later on."

"I'll look for you on my message list. Bye-bye Mimi. I love you."

"Good bye, Sora..." A pause, probably to check the general area for prying ears. "I love you too, sweetheart."

*Click*

Sora held her phone to her ear, as though Mimi was still there on the other end. "Sweetheart..." She whispered, slowly lowering the phone, reality sinking in little by little. No summer visit. She'd have to go without the soft caress of Mimi's fingers over her face, the tender touch of her lips, the feeling of warmth and security of sleeping beside the other girl, bare flesh against bare flesh.

It wasn't fair. The other chosen didn't have to deal with anything like this. Taichi and Yamato already lived together and were doing quite nicely together, as she'd seen the many times she'd been over to chaperone Biyomon when she wanted to spend some time with Agumon. Takeru and Hikari were still at their own homes and saw each other every single day. The same thing with Ken and Daisuke, though she wasn't quite sure where they went to have some privacy. Yolei had Hawkmon with her everywhere she went and didn't mind that everyone knew what there was between them. Mimi had told her that Palmon stayed with her some of the time, but spent most of her time with Koushiro, a relationship that still seemed stable. And she herself... Was alone most of the year, only contacting Mimi on the phone or over the internet.

_CutieMimi: It's kinda hard doing this all the time, isn't it?_

SweetSora: I like it because it's a lot cheaper and easier than the telephone. But it's just not the same. I like hearing your voice, even if you are thousands of miles away.

CutieMimi: You're right. It's just so different. But it is a lot quieter.

SweetSora: And I can say more interesting things. :)

CutieMimi: Oh no! Not that! Anything but that! *^_^*

SweetSora: Just imagine what we could do if we were together right now. I really envy all of the other chosen right now. I'd be willing to bet anything that right now they're all snuggling up with their respective partners. It just fits with them.

CutieMimi: How is everyone doing? I don't hear from them very often and Palmon doesn't usually have much to say after coming back from being with Koushiro.

SweetSora: The same as usual. Taichi and Yamato are utterly ecstatic together and show it. That can really grate on my nerves after a while.

CutieMimi: Well that's good! I'm glad they're so happy together. :) You're not still mad about Taichi choosing Yamato over you, are you?

SweetSora: Are you kidding? I'm happy he did. It made my feelings for you all the clearer. Sometimes I still thank him for it. Still, it gets on my nerves to see them cuddling. And I don't mean to be mean to her but Biyomon doesn't help much, billing and cooing with Agumon.

CutieMimi: Just let her go. Agumon is a perfect gentleman and Taichi and Yamato can look after her.

SweetSora: She's my Digimon. I have to look out for her. Then again I could just let them both go to the Digital world and observe them from afar.

CutieMimi: See? A solution. ^_^ Come on, tell me more.

SweetSora: I see Takeru and Hikari a lot too. They're usually over just so Hikari can visit with Taichi. Though, I'll bet she also goes over so she can keep tabs on Gatomon and Gabumon. She doesn't want them to have an egg without her knowing about it. They're both so grown up now, but I still sometimes think of them as little kids.

CutieMimi: Think they're going to tie the knot? I'd love to attend the wedding. Might make a good excuse to go back there.

SweetSora: Save your gown, they're just enjoying the relationship, not planning anything major. Yet.

CutieMimi: I can always hope. What about Daisuke and Ken?

SweetSora: As happy as ever. The combination seems a little odd, but I guess it works for them.

CutieMimi: You say that all the time.

SweetSora: I know, I know. Anyway, Yolei is all over Hawkmon all the time, even in public. She's so shameless. And all Hawkmon can do is blush and beg her to use a little more discretion.

CutieMimi: I know. She sent me pictures and a message about how happy she is.

SweetSora: I can't believe it. She's bragging over thousands of miles. Sometimes she can be so infuriating.

CutieMimi: Don't worry about it. She's just proud of Hawkmon and their relationship. I'm proud of you and what we have together. I just don't feel like bragging.

SweetSora: How did you get so smart? Did you start putting smart juice in your conditioner? ^_~

CutieMimi: Very funny. *Pout*

SweetSora: I'm sorry. Guess I'm just really missing you.

CutieMimi: I'm always missing you, Sora. It's really lonely out here, without you and the rest of the chosen children. The only one I ever see is Palmon and she spends most of her time with Koushiro.

SweetSora: I wish there was an easy way to see you, without having to wait for summer and without having to rely on your parents.

CutieMimi: That's a nice dream but I don't think it'll happen.

SweetSora: Wait a second. I just got an idea.

CutieMimi: What? What did you think of?

SweetSora: I'm amazed this didn't come to mind sooner. How does Palmon get from your house to here?

CutieMimi: The Digital World, of course.

SweetSora: Who says we can't both go there and meet up?

CutieMimi: !!

SweetSora: A sudden flash of the obvious. Biyomon is right, I really do need to start thinking more clearly.

CutieMimi: Where will we meet up? We'll both end up somewhere different.

SweetSora: Let's just choose locations close to each other and meet in the middle.

CutieMimi: It couldn't possibly be this easy.

SweetSora: We'll see. Let's choose spots and try this out.

"Digi-port open!" Sora had never felt as much uncertainty and anxiety about opening a gate to the Digital World as she did at that moment. Not quite gripped by fear but not exactly retaining all of her courage the bright light of the Digi-Port swallowed her. Sora blinked her eyes after arriving in the Digital world. She was standing beside a TV in the middle of an open field that bordered on a forest. "Perfect. I just wish I had a map with me. Koushiro would really come in handy right now. Then again, he'd probably be slobbering all over Palmon, or vice versa. Gotta focus. Ok, right into that forest and keep going until... I find a TV... somewhere... in there... I should have thought this through a little better..."

Despite her misgivings and the gnawing futility of seeking a small TV in a large forest Sora started on her way to her rendezvous with her lover. As she walked along she realized, however obviously, that she was going to see *Mimi* in person. She was going to actually embrace the other girl and so much more. With each step Sora grew more confident and bold. She wouldn't let anything stop her.

"Sora!" That voice. Undistorted by transit across a continent and an ocean. Pure and clear like a crystal dome lightly tapped. "Sora! Come on I know you're here..." Somewhere in the forest a short ways. Eagerly seeking, while being eagerly sought. A small, mischievous grin slipped across Sora's face and she slid off into the woods, hiding behind trees and bushes, keeping an eye out for Mimi. She spotted her in a clearing, standing beside the TV that had brought her to the Digital World. She was just standing beside it, making no move to meet Sora. It figured. But that was one of Mimi's endearing qualities, and Sora couldn't fault that.

Slowly, methodically, Sora crept up upon the spot Mimi was in, waiting for her to turn her back and give her attention to something on the opposite side of the clearing. The chance came a moment later, and Sora took the chance. She slipped out of the bushes and placed one hand over Mimi's eyes and the other over her mouth. "Are you lost, little girl?" Sora deepened her voice and whispered harshly into Mimi's ear. "Or maybe you're just looking for... me!" Sora released Mimi and returned to a normal voice after saying the last word, a huge grin resting on her face.

Mimi panted and looked decidedly unhappy at Sora, hands on her hips and a cute scowl on her face. "That's not funny! I was really scared."

"I'm sorry. But what happened to meeting in the middle?"

"Well, I go here, and thought that it might be safer to stay in one place. Besides, you wouldn't want me to get all dirty and gross and stuff, would you?" Mimi did a little twirl in place, showing off her outfit. A muted forest green dress hugged at her hips and billowed out around her ankles. She wore a pair of green flats, showing that she had the good sense to realize that heels were not right for the Digital world, as a general rule. She had not put on any makeup before coming, but then she didn't really need it. Surprisingly she hadn't changed her hairstyle at all since the last time Sora had seen her, when she complimented Mimi on it and told her she just adored it.

"N-no... Wouldn't want that at all." Sora had forgotten how awestruck she usually got around Mimi. The other girl was absolutely perfect in face and figure, and it was sometimes hard to just breathe right near her. "It's so... so good to see you Mimi..." Here she was faced with the girl she loved, whom she could now see almost anytime and that was all she could come up with?

It didn't seem to matter too much to Mimi. "And it's so good to see you, Sora..." Mimi walked, almost floated, to where Sora was and wrapped the girl in a soft, warm embrace.

For a moment Sora forgot who she was, where she was and what she was doing there, lost in the joy of contact with someone she hadn't seen in close to a year. "Oh Mimi... You have no idea how much I missed this." Sora grabbed Mimi tight around the middle, as though afraid that the other girl would drift away.

Mimi very softly placed a kiss on Sora's cheek, bending her neck a little afterwards to rest her head on Sora's shoulder and take in Sora's warm scent. She smelled of many kinds of flowers, the natural kind, not the stuff packed into perfume. A scent unique to the flower shop her mother owned. "I can't believe it. The answer to this problem was so simple. I just can't believe it's really you... I almost forgot what it feels like to hold you."

Trembling hands traced up and down Mimi's back, feeling every smooth curve through her dress. "I dream about this all the time, but it's so much better actually doing it... How long can you stay?"

"Only about two hours. Any longer and my parents will start to wonder about me." Mimi disentangled herself from Sora's embrace and took a seat on the ground, upon which she had already spread a blanket.

"Let them wonder about you. Now that we can see each other here you don't have to worry about what they think." Sora stepped onto the blanket and pressed close to Mimi, practically forcing her onto her back while Sora lay atop her.

A soft giggle left Mimi's lips, a sound from the childhood she'd shared with Sora. "Silly. I could tell them but then, I'd have to deal with the fallout. They could send me somewhere without the internet. And then where would I be?"

"Somewhere boring, obviously."

"Sora! Be serious..."

"I'm sorry. Still kinda giddy and silly from actually seeing you."

"Well, that's pretty understandable. I am quite amazing and distracting."

"Now who's being silly?"

"Oh you know it's true. I know how flustered you get around me."

"Oh yeah? Well, I happen to know how dainty and delicate you are, how you just lean on me every time we go anywhere. I'd say we're pretty evenly matched with our reliance, wouldn't you?"

Mimi giggled softly again, kissing Sora lightly on the lips. "I'd say so..." She whispered.

They lay silently for a while, just looking over each other's faces, memorizing, noting, admiring. "Do you ever..." Mimi started, finally breaking the silence. "Do you ever regret falling in love with me?"

"What? No, of course I don't. What brought this on?"

"I was thinking earlier. I asked you if you were mad about Taichi choosing Yamato over you. And then I wondered, were you unhappy about choosing me at all? This relationship does seem to be nothing but trouble." Mimi looked sad and thoughtful, a look that most certainly did not compliment her beautiful face.

"It sounds as though you're the one with regrets. I always knew this might be hard on you. Living totally alone, only having Palmon to remind you of the gang, having to deal with her going off to be with Koushiro a good portion of the time. I have to wonder if I'm just a burden to you, something that you deal with but stopped caring about a long time ago."

"No! I... I guess we both have some rather incorrect notions running through our heads. It is hard, I'll admit it. I see all these happy couples running around and it gets me down sometimes. But all I have to do is think about you and all the things we did when we were young and what we did after all that was through with and it helps."

"So... No regrets at all?"

"No regrets at all." Mimi favored Sora with a dazzling smile and a kiss on the forehead. "Now... would you mind getting off of me? I'm feeling squished."

Sora rolled off of Mimi and smiled at the other girl, sprawling out on the blanket. "If I can't lie on you then I want a backrub."

"I don't think so. But you can give one to me. Please?" Mimi batted her eyelashes at Sora, knowing that it was like dynamiting fish in a tank.

Sora shook her head a little and didn't hesitate a moment. "You don't play fair, Mimi." She immediately started to work her fingers over Mimi's shoulders and neck, her thumbs very gently pressing and rubbing in small circles along the spot where Mimi's vertebrae connected with her spine.

"Ooohhh... I don't have to play fair. I'm special. Isn't that right, Sora-koibito?" Mimi turned her head a little and gave Sora one of her knee-jellying pouts.

Sora tried not to look. Really, she did. But it was rather pointless. Once glance and she was grinning dumbly, the pressure of her fingers lightening to almost nothing for a moment. "Yea... Special..."

They remained like that the rest of the time Mimi could stay, before both agreeing to meet together as often as possible. Mimi even said she'd drop by sometime to catch up with everyone. And so see Koushiro so she could figure out just what was so enchanting to Palmon. No more separation and loneliness. No sadness. No regrets.

_**~Owari~**_


	2. On my own

Here's one that should get a few tears out of you. Or at least a sad sigh in the middle. I like to think that I can affect people on some level. I'm not perfect but I'm not terrible either.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, that belongs to a bunch of companies. The song "On my own" is from the musical "Les Miserables" and belongs to all the talented people who were involved in the creation of that.

How do you like this? Send comments to DeMachina@cs.com Flamers: Spare yourself the dishonor MSTers: Why would you want to? Regular comments: Go ahead.

**Valentine Tales**

On my own

By: Gabriel

Palmon sighed deeply, looking at her reflection in the still waters of a pond. She had wandered out there, away from the other chosen Digimon, to be by herself, for once. It seemed she was always with the others, and though it was fine, it wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want all of them. Just him.

_~~On my own, pretending he's beside me.~~_

~~All alone I walk with him 'til morning.~~

It didn't matter what she wanted. He wouldn't be there, no matter how much she begged and pleaded with fate to bring him. Ironically, she sought solace with the others, exactly the time she felt most alone. All they could do was talk about the old days and all the things that they had done. She'd heard the stories a million times and felt like she'd lived them twice as often. Such a big fuss over danger that's over. Like they are saying that they survived and now want to talk about what it was like.

She ran her fingers along the surface of the water, watching her reflection waver and ripple. Green skin and empty eyes stared back at her, shattered a thousand different ways by the ripples of the water. She looked down at her poor excuses for hands, fronds with roots on the ends. Horrific imitations of a human hand. Tears dripped from her eyes and fell into the water, creating more ripples and distorting her image further.

_~~Without him I feel his arms around me.~~_

~~And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me.~~

She just imagined what it would be like to tell him, to admit her feelings. "I love you. I've always been in love with you. From the very day I met you."

She smiled bitterly and slapped the surface of the water, banishing her image for a brief moment before the water settled again. "Right, and then I know what he'd say. "Sorry, Palmon, I think of you as a friend. I don't want to ruin that."" She hit the water again, the splashes hitting her face, but not making them much wetter than it had been, just less salty. "Or he might just tell me the truth, tell me that I'm ugly, a hideous thing, that no one could love someone like me! He'd probably tell me that he'd adore me as Lillymon, when I look more like him, more human. But that as I am he'd never even think of me!" Palmon collapsed at the edge of the pond, sobbing loudly, raking her tendrils though the grass. The water settled fully, like a mirror in the breathless stillness of the night. The full moon shone reflected in the water. And another figure was reflected as well, standing near Palmon.

_~~In the rain, the pavement shines like silver.~~_

~~All the lights are misty in the river.~~

"Palmon? Are you alright?"

"Gatomon? What are you doing out here? I thought you were back with the others." Palmon shuffled to a sitting position, wiping her eyes quickly and looking up at the white cat Digimon.

"I heard some splashing and thought you might be in trouble. What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Palmon lied, looking downward, pointedly avoiding her own reflection.

"Palmon, either you're sad or somebody threw sand into your eyes. I don't see anyone else around here, so what's the matter?"

"I just... I'm just feeling a little down."

"Why?"

Palmon closed her eyes. "I have my reasons."

"Is it... someone?"

Palmon's head shot up and her eyes flew open. "How did you..?"

"I know a little about that."

"Oh, because of Patamon and Veemon."

"No, not because of that..."

_~~In the darkness the trees are full of starlight.~~_

~~And all I see is him and me forever and forever.~~

"There's someone else? Who?"

"Would you be willing to tell me who's got you so upset?" Gatomon smiled slyly.

"Touche. I guess secrets are a part of love among us chosen Digimon. Well, some of us anyway."

"It's a complicated subject. You can't really understand it even if you try. I know that I don't get it at all."

"At least you've got some very clear choices."

"I have one clear choice."

_~~And I know it's only in my mind~~_

~~That I'm talking to myself and not to him.~~

"You already chose one of them?"

A pause. "No." Gatomon looked out over the water, gently running one of her glove's claws through the water. "Secrets live in love and unfortunately they love to live. Once a secret gets started it grows and swells, until it takes over your life and every day is dedicated to keeping that secret."

"That's sure true. Sometimes I wonder how I can live with mine. I want to just run around shouting his name over and over again and hope he hears me. But that would only let the secret out. It wouldn't solve my one problem."

"And what's that?"

"That I'm sinfully ugly!"

_~~And although I know that he is blind,~~_

~~Still I say there's a way for us.~~

"What? Why do you think that?"

"I am! Look at me! I don't have a face; I have a bulb that happens to have sensory organs. My hands are just fronds with roots. My skin is green and made of plant matter. There are veins running though it and they look so terrible. If I was Lillymon then me might want me, but I don't think I'd want a man that shallow."

"Did you ever ask him if he found you attractive?"

"I don't have to ask. I know."

_~~I love him, but when the night is over,~~_

~~He is gone, the river's just a river.~~

"All you know is how you feel. He might feel differently."

"Easy for you to say. You've got perfect fur, a perfect figure and three guys are after your tail."

Gatomon trembled a little, trying to remain calm and keep in mind that Palmon was experiencing some emotional turbulence. "That may be, but it doesn't make things any easier. It makes things harder. I get a lot of shallow people who want nothing of me but my body. They ignore my mind and abilities in favor of what they can see. That's not very easy to handle either."

"I'm sorry. I'm a little overwrought right now."

"It's ok..."

_~~Without him the world around me changes.~~_

~~The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers.~~

"But there's no ignoring the truth. I am ugly and worthless. He deserves so much better. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut and deal with this on my own."

"That's not a very healthy attitude. Go to him, talk to him, tell him."

"I can't. He'd have to come to me and I doubt he will. They almost never come back to see us..."

_~~I love him but ev'ry day I'm learning~~_

~~All my life I've only been pretending.~~

"You're in love with one of our partners?"

Palmon nodded slowly. "Have been since I met him. He's always been in my mind and heart."

"How sweet."

"Bittersweet is more like it. He couldn't be more oblivious if her tried."

"Well, how many hints have you dropped?"

Palmon couldn't say anything.

_~~Without me his world will go on turning.~~_

~~The world is full of happiness that I have never known.~~

"You haven't even tried to hint?"

"I'm too afraid. It's not like dropping hints would help. Hints won't make me beautiful. Nothing will do that..." She sighed and started to sob again, resting herself against Gatomon.

"Palmon..." Gatomon softly stroked her crying friend. She shook her head, just wishing she could tell about what haunted her.

"Gatomon?" A shadow emerged from a bush near the two female Digimon.

Gatomon held a gloved finger to her lips and shook her head to the visitor. Palmon was asleep in Gatomon's lap, having cried herself to sleep.

_~~I love him,~~_

Gatomon slowly placed Palmon onto a soft tuft of grass and backed away carefully, trying to not wake her.

_~~I love him,~~_

"What happened?" The shadowy figure asked.

"She's depressed. Thinks she's ugly, thinks she's no good, is in love with one of the children."

"Did she say who?"

"I couldn't get anything out of her."

"It's so sad."

"I know how she feels."

"How?"

"Because I can't tell anyone about you." She leaned up and pressed her lips against the mystery Digimon's. "I love you Gabumon..."

_~~I love him,~~_

Palmon turned in her sleep slightly, still crying a little. A thousand dreams ran through her head, the most important being that Valentine's day was coming up soon. Something about the day, something special...

_~~But only on my own.~~_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Palmon! Are you ready to go?" Two years later...

"Ready!" Palmon adjusted the dress she was wearing. Mimi had found something for her and given it to her as a gift. Now she would be able to wear it to something. A reunion of all the Digidestined. She slowly emerged from her closet and smiled at the one she loved. Koushiro Izumi. Her beloved Izzy.

"It'll be good to see everyone all at once. Especially since Mimi almost never goes anywhere but Sora's house when she comes over with you."

"I know. It's gonna be so much fun." Palmon reached up and extended her rots, wrapping them around one of Izzy's arms and pulling herself up into his grasp.

"You're so beautiful, Palmon. That dress really suits you."

"Thanks. Mimi got it especially for occasions like this."

"Shall we go?"

"Let's..." Palmon kissed Izzy softly on the neck, wrapping him with her fronds and roots, a snug little hug indeed.

~Owari~


End file.
